


Flyboy

by MASD_1138



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Damerey Week, Day One, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Gifts, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mechanic Rey, Smart Rey, X-Wing(s), droid children, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-07 13:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASD_1138/pseuds/MASD_1138
Summary: Rey thinks that Poe deserves to have a nicer ship than to old one he's currently using so she does something about it.





	Flyboy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!! I'm so happy that Damerey Week is finally here and I can't wait to read what everyone else comes up with! For day one, the three prompts were Found Family, Episode 9 speculation and outer space. I think I managed to get all three in there. I hope you all like it!
> 
> p.s the little *** means a time skip and _ italics _ are character's thoughts.

Rey walks into the control room with her bag already packed and over her shoulder and ready to go. She goes over to Poe, who is standing over the main holo-map and speaking with a group of captains, and waits until he’s done speaking before talking.

“I need to leave for a mission with Chewie,” Rey announces to him.

“Since when?” Poe asks, confused. “I don’t remember seeing that on the schedule.” He even picks up his holopad to check again, but Rey wraps her hand around his wrist.

“It’s not on schedule, it’s to get something for Leia. I should be back in two days.”

“Two days? Does she need me to come with you or something?” Even if Poe is technically the new leader of the Resistance and Leia has taken a step back, she still calls a couple of shots from now and then which Poe doesn’t contest at all.

“No she needs you to stay here since you have to meet the leaders in charge of the resistance left from Hosian.” Poe nods, clearly understanding there is no scenario where he can miss that meeting. “I’ll need to take BB-8 with me if that’s fine with you,” Rey adds quickly.

“You’re also taking my droid? Who’s going to keep me company if my two favourite people leave?”

“We’ll be back before you even miss us,” Rey answers with a smile.

“Sunshine, I miss you when you are in the room next to me,” Poe jokes, although Rey knows there is a certain truth to what he just said since she feels the same thing when he’s not beside her.

“Okay sure you have my permission to leave base Commander Rey,” he concedes even if she doesn’t really need it. “On one condition.”

“What is that condition General Dameron?”

“Give me a kiss and come back as soon as possible.”

Rey laughs and leans in, kissing him on the lips softly and then on the nose before pulling back. “I’ll make sure of it, I love you,” she adds before walking away.

“Love you too,” he answers and flashes her one of his warm signature smiles.

***

If she did her research correctly, everything should go perfectly fine and she’ll get exactly what she wants. The trader she found is a reputable one and has no ties wit the First Order which makes it a lot safer for her to make contact.

The article that she wants to buy from him is a T-70 X-Wing for Poe, because, to be entirely honest, it insults her to see Poe having to use an old Republic era Y-Wing when he needs to go into combat. The best pilot should be equipped properly so he can have the absolute upper hand during a fight. He’d be way more efficient and safe. Poe says he doesn’t mind flying the old ship, but Rey can feel how much he misses the high speed and manoeuvrability of his personalized X-Wing that blew up. 

Rey leaves Chewie on the Falcon with R2 while her and BB walk into the market place. She’s wearing a cowl to be as discrete as possible and tries to avoid making contact with too many people for her safety and theirs. Who knows what Kylo Ren would do to get to her again. She makes it to the shop without any problems and spots the treader in the back of the inside hangar. 

“Hi, I’m here to buy your T-70 X-Wing.” Rey gets right to the point wanting to get the deal over quickly. 

“You want to buy an X-Wing?” The trader looks her over a bit creepily in Rey’s opinion and doesn’t seem convinced at all that she’s serious. “Why would you need one?”

_ So my boyfriend can blow Star Destroyers out of the sky more easily of course. _ That’s what she really want to say, but refrains herself from being too rude. 

“My mother sent me over to do this errand for her so here I am,” she decides to lie just to make the situation simpler. “I think she wants to give it to my father for their anniversary or something.” Playing a rich brat isn’t Rey’s favourite thing to do, but she needs to get this done.

The trader looks satisfied with her answer and hands her a holopad with the specs of the X-Wing currently in his possession. Rey looks them over quickly and decides she’s satisfied with what she’s read she just needs to see it before handing over the credits.

“Can I see it?”

“Of course young lady, follow me,” he answers quickly realizing that Rey is legitimate and will actually buy the ship. He leads her to a corner of the hangar and points her to the ship. “There, that’s an X-wing.”

Rey rolls her eyes before walking up to the ship and popping a panel open to check the wiring. “BB run a quick analysis of the ships status please,” Rey orders professionally and walks around the ship to make sure everything looks good. 

“So you know your way around a space ship,” the trader tries to joke and lighten the mood, now completely understanding he’s about to make some good money and this isn’t just a two seater speeder sale.

“I’m a mechanic so you could say so,” Rey answers with pride. She finishes her round and, when BB tells her that everything is in good order, she’s satisfied. “You’ve got yourself a deal, I’m buying.”

They negotiate for the price for a couple of minutes and Rey may or may not have used a little mind trick to get the man to lower the price.

***

A couple of hours later, after they’ve refuelled the Flacon and the new X-Wing they stop at an airfield that allows owners to make repairs on their tarmac as long as they pay for the time they use the facilities and the team gets ready to clean up and repaint the new ship. While Chewie starts washing the ship, Rey and the droids go into the small shop to look at paints and upgrades they can buy. 

“What colour do you think would be nice boys?” Rey asks the droids when they stop in front of the paint racks. “What would Poe like?”

BB-8 stars beeping random mixes of colours some of which Rey can’t even believe he’s thinking and makes her laugh. It’s R2 suggestion that sticks. His idea is to paint it like BB because Poe loves his droid. Rey also likes it since it’s also a call back to Black One.

Rey pays for the paint and the extra pieces she’ll need and they go back to check on Chewie. The wookie has worked his magic and even started to do some work on the Falcon since they have the parts and time. BB-8 gets into his socket and starts configuring everything to Poe’s preferences. Rey changes the wiring for some of the S-foils and once that’s done, she starts working on the paint job. She makes the main body and half of the wings orange while the rest of it is white. She even puts a special treatment on the transparasteel of the canopy to make it more resistant and harder to get dirty.

Once she thinks she’s done with the paint job, she takes a step back to look at her work. She still feels like there is something missing to make it perfect. 

“Chewie? Do you think it’s missing something?” The wookie takes off his welding mask off and roars that he doesn’t know. “Who has an idea then?” BB-8 pops out of his socket and beeps that they should add something for R2 on the ship. “That’s a great idea Bee! I’ll go buy some quickly. 

She goes back to the shop with a R2 and finds blue paints that matches him. She buys the smallest pot and goes back to the ship. She paints two straight lines on the top S-foils and around the fusel thrust engines.

“Now it’s perfect!” 

They clean everything up and go for a meal before calling Leia to tell her they are on their way back. The flight is a bit long so Rey stocks up the X-Wing since she’s the one that will have to fly it back with BB-8 while Chewie is in the Falcon with R2. 

***

Rey still doesn’t understand why pilots liked solo flights in one seater ships. She would much rather be in the Falcon with Chewie and all the droids or even other passengers. It’s incredibly lonely and she can’t even move around to stretch her legs. Maybe they like it because they spend so much time being surrounded by other pilots and flying is their only alone time. She can also see the peacefulness of traveling in the hyperspace lanes and it does give her the time to think a lot. 

Her mind wanders to everything she’s gain since Finn found her on Jakku. She’s made so many new friends and met a whole lot of people. Not all the people she’s met have been a good experience, but in her opinion the good outweighs the bad completely. Then there’s Poe, the absolute surprise in her life. She never knew she could love another person as much as she loves him. He has given her the chance to build herself a family that loves her. She has a family to fight for and win. 

BB-8 warns her that they are about to drop out of lightspeed and that she needs to get ready for her decent. She takes back the controls and maneuvers the X-Wing into the atmosphere with no problem.

“Starbird base, this is Rogue Leader do you copy?” 

“Loud and clear Rogue Leader.”

Rey recognizes Poe’s voice through the comms and smiles. “Two ships will be making an approach, are we clear to land?”

It takes a couple of seconds for the answer to come in. “Sure… you have the clearance to land to ships on the north tarmac.”

“Great! See you in a minute! Rogue Leader out.”

Rey lets Chewie land first, keeping the new X-Wing hovering over the tarmac until it’s her turn to do it. She spots Poe as he walks out of the hangar with his hand over his eyes to block the sun so he can look up. She lands the ship perfectly on her part of the landing pad and opens the canopy while BB-8 finishes the shut down sequence.

“Sunshine what is this?” Poe asks excitedly as Rey removes her helmet.

Rey smiles down at him and jumps out of the cockpit, landing gracefully in front of him. “It’s a gift for you Flyboy.”

Poe looks at her completely surprised and has the brightest smile for cheek to cheek. “You got this for me?” Rey nods quickly and kisses him on the cheek. “Thank you so much Rey, I don’t know what to say.”

“Why don’t you start by taking a look at it?” She tells him sweetly.

Poe walks around the X-Wing as he runs one hand along the hull of it. While he is poking around the different panels and asking BB-8 a bunch of questions, Leia joins Rey on the sideline.

“You were right Rey, this was a great idea. It’s not just good for Poe, but look at everyone.” Rey looks around the tarmac and sees how happy the other pilots look. “They need to see their general flying at his best. He inspires people when he’s up there.”

“Sunshine this is amazing!” Rey looks away from Leia and at Poe who is now in the cockpit.

Leia leaves her with Poe and goes to see Chewie to look at the upgrades that he did the Falcon. Rey climbs up the ladder of the ship and rest her elbows against the rim of the cockpit. Poe kisses her softly and whispers another thank you against her lips.

“I’m happy you like it Flyboy, I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll see everyone tomorrow for Day 2! <3


End file.
